Tina - Mike Beziehung
Die Tina - Mike Beziehung, am häufigsten genannt Tike, ist die romantische Beziehung zwischen Tina Cohen-Chang und Mike Chang. Sie verkünden ihre Beziehung in Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten und trennen sich zwischen Zukunft voraus und Die neue und die alte Rachel, nachdem Tina zugegeben hat, dass es für sie beide hart war, eine Fernbeziehung zu führen. Dennoch liebt sie ihn noch immer und die beiden sind weiterhin Freunde. Seitdem sprechen sie miteinander und haben beschlossen, die Dinge zwischen ihnen zu klären, um zu sehen, ob sie wieder zu einander finden, bleiben letzten Endes aber Freunde. Überblick Während der Sommerferien, den sie beide in einem Asian Camp verbringen, kommen sie sich näher, doch als Jacob Ben Israel sie auf ihre Beziehung anspricht, verneinen sie, da er es darauf herabsetzt, dass sie zusammen sind, weil sie beide Asiaten sind. Da ihnen nicht klar ist, dass sie noch gefilmt werden, halten sie Händchen was somit ihre Beziehung bestätigt. In Duette sind geraten in Streit, als Tina unbedingt das Essen im Breadstix gewinnen will, doch Mike wegen seines Mangels an Zuversicht unsicher ist, zu performen. Letzten Endes versöhnen sie sich und singen zusammen Sing!. Tina liebt Mike so sehr, dass sie öfters emotionale Ausbrüche hat, was an ihrem gelegentlichen Selbstwertgefühl liegt, da sie oft so fühlt, dass Mike zu gut für sie wäre oder ihre Beziehung zu gut ist, um wahr zu sein. In Neue Welten nimmt diese Unsicherheit Überhand, als sie anfängt zu vermuten, dass Mike sie mit Brittany betrügt. Ihre Ängste sind jedoch unbegründet, als sie letzten Endes erfährt, dass Mike nur mit Brittany für die Sectionals geprobt hat. Einen erneuten Ausbruch hat sie in Liebeslied zum Leid, als sie, während sie für Mike zum Valentinstag My Funny Valentine weinend zusammen bricht. Es wird angedeutet, dass sie niemanden zuvor so sehr geliebt hat und ist überwältigt von Emotionen, die stärker sind, als sie sie je gefühlt hat. In der dritten Staffel sind eventuelle Schwierigkeiten zu vermuten, da Tina Elftklässlerin und Mike Zwölftklässler ist. In Love Side Story wird bekannt, dass die beiden zum ersten Mal während des Sommers miteinander geschlafen haben und seitdem sexuell aktiv sind. In der vierten Staffel sind die beiden getrennt, da Mike nicht in der Lage ist, eine Fernbeziehung zu führen und Tina nach wie vor an der McKinley ist. Sie hat nach wie vor tiefe Gefühle für ihn und hat sich sogar seinen Namen tattowieren lassen. In Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht kehrt Mike an die McKinley zurück, um Finn und Artie beim Schulmusical zu helfen. Tina ist alles andere als begeistert, doch in Glease sprechen sie sich aus und bleiben Freunde. In der sechsten Staffel steht Brittanys und Santanas Hochzeit an, was Tina in Stimmung versetzt, weshalb beschießt, Mike einen Antrag zu machen, trotz dessen, dass sie nicht zusammen sind. Aus diesem Grund lehnt er auch ab, erklärt ihr die Sachlage und die beiden trennen sich endgültig als Freunde. Staffel Eins 'Balladen' thumb|right|Tina wählt Mike zum Tanzpartner.Bei der Zuordnung der Balladen zieht Tina zufällig Mikes Namen aus dem Hut und aus ihnen werden Partner für die Wochenaufgabe von Mr. Schuester. Die jeweiligen Balladen waren in der Serie weder zu sehen noch zu hören. 'Der Traum macht die Musik' Eigentlich wollten Tina und Artie zusammen einen Tanz performen, aber Artie möchte, dass Tina sich einen anderen Parnter sucht, daher wählt sie Mike Chang. Er tanzt mit ihr zu dem Song Dream a Little Dream. Einige interpretieren dies als Vorahnung. Staffel Zwei 'Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten' thumb|left|Tina und Mike im Asian CampTina macht offiziell mit Artie Schluss und geht mit ihrer Beziehung mit Mike an die Öffentlichkeit, nachdem sie sich im "Asian Camp" näher kamen. Sie sind im Flur zu sehen, als sie sich an den Händen nehmen, außerdem tanzen die beiden zusammen im Proberaum und stehen nebeneinander, während Sunshines Vorsingen für den Glee Club. 'Britney/Brittany' Die Beiden geben sich ein Küsschen, nachdem sie herausfinden, dass sie beide keinen Zahnbelag haben. Später als Rachel The Only Exception singt, kuscheln sie miteinander. 'Duette' thumb|Sing!Mike und Tina sitzen während allen Glee Proben, in dieser Episode, nebeneinander. Wegen Mikes Angst ein Duett zu singen, hilft Tina ihm einen Song zu finden, der zu ihm passt. Tina unterstützt Mike und macht ihm Mut, das Duett mit ihr zu singen. Als er kurz vor ihrer Performance nervös ist, hält sie seine Hand und versichert ihm, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Daraufhin singen sie Sing!, wonach sie sich liebevoll umarmen. Als der Club für das beste Duett stimmen soll, schreibt Mike Tinas Namen, mit einem Herz umrandet, auf seinen Block. 'The Rocky Horror Glee Show' Während Carl den Song Whatever Happened to Saturday Night? singt, legt er Mikes Arm um die Schulter von Tina und sie tanzen miteinander. Tina ist beeindruckt und stolz, als Mike freiwillig die Rolle des Frank-N-Furter spielen will. Während der The Time Warp Performance ist Mike als Eddie und Tina als Columbia verkleidet. In The Rocky Horror Picture Show, fühlt sich Columbia zu Eddie hingezogen. 'Ungeküsst' thumb|left|Tina und Mike machen rumMike und Tina sind zum ersten Mal im Flur der McKinley zu sehen. Mike verrät Tina Sams Geheimnis, um nicht erregt zu werden (sich Coach Beiste in "sexy" Posen vorstellen). Tina meint, sie sollte dies gleich ausprobieren. Sie beginnen in einem leeren Klassenzimmer miteinander rumzumachen, es geht schnell heiß her, Tina stellt sich Beiste vor und murmelt laut "Beiste". Ihr ist es peinlich, deshalb läuft sie schnell weg und lässt einen eifersüchtigen Mike zurück. Als er Coach Beiste im Flur sieht, sagt er zu ihr, sie soll sich von Tina fernhalten, da er denkt, die beiden hätten eine Art Beziehung. Mike singt zu ihr bei Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind. 'Amor muss verrückt sein' thumb|Auf der Hochzeit von Burt und Carole.Mike wird von Tina massiert, nachdem die Glee Jungs, außer Finn), sich für Kurt, mit Karofsky angelegt haben. Während des Hochzeit Songs singen Mike und Tina harmonisch ein paar Zeilen von Marry You. Mike nimmt Tina dabei hoch und wirbelt sie herum. Beide sitzen mit Sam, Quinn und Rachel auf der Hochzeit zusammen. 'Neue Welten' thumb|left|Mike gefällt Tinas LookTina denkt Mike würde sie mit Brittany betrügen, da dieser mit ihr, wegen den Sectionals Vorbereitungen, viel Zeit verbringt. Aus Eifersucht kleidet sie sich wie eine Cheerleaderin (dennoch mit Gothic Eigenschaften), dass zeigt ihre Unsicherheiten darüber, dass sie denkt, nicht gut genug für einen Football-Spieler zu sein. Nachdem Missverständnis geben sie sich einen "Asian Kuss". Als Tina wieder zu ihrem früheren Stil zurückkehrt, bemerkt er es, hierbei wird deutlich, dass er sich um Tina sorgt, egal wie sie aussieht oder wie sie sich kleidet. 'Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle' Tina und Mike tanzen zusammen im Proberaum. Später, nachdem Tina dem Football Team beigetreten ist, um die Glee Jungs, vor allem Mike, zu unterstützen, wird sie von einem gegnerischen Spieler zu Boden gerissen. Mike ist sehr besorgt um sie und läuft sofort zu ihr hin. Er lächelt erleichtert, als er merkt, dass es Tina gut geht. 'Liebeslied zum Leid' thumb|Tina gefällt P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)Die beiden sind sehr verliebt während des Valentinstags und das zeigen sie auch deutlich. Als Puck ''Fat Bottomed Girls'' singt, spielen Mike und Tina kokett in ihren Stühlen miteinander. Mike tanzt mit Artie, als dieser P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) für Tina und Brittany singt. Am Ende des Songs, sagt Tina, dass sie Mike liebt. Mike nimmt Tina huckepack und Tina spielt dabei mit seinem Ohr, eine spielerische Geste, die er liebt. Später singt Tina My Funny Valentine für Mike, bricht jedoch mitten drin ab und heult, sie liebt Mike so sehr, das es wehtut, Mike kümmert sich um sie und bleib an ihrer Seite. Am Ende der Folge sitzen sie zusammen im Breadstix und schauen sich die Performance der Warblers an. 'Das Comeback der Teufelin' Nach dem Valentinstag läuft die Beziehung von Tina und Mike nicht mehr so gut. Tina verliert das Interesse an Mikes Bauchmuskeln und spielt während sie sich küssen Spiele, wie z.B. Angry Birds. Mike tritt der Band von Sam, The Justin Bieber Experience bei und Tina gefällt sein neuer Style. Nachdem die Band Somebody to Love gesungen haben, läuft Tina auf Mike zu und gibt ihm eine liebevolle Umarmung. 'Dicht ist Pflicht' Auf Rachels Party tanzen die beiden zusammen und küssen sich. Nachdem die New Directions Blame It (On The Alcohol) gesungen haben, macht sich die betrunkene Rachel an Mike ran und meint zu ihm, wie "großartig" sie ihn findet. Tina zieht Mike eifersüchtig von ihr weg. 'Nacht der Vernachlässigten' Sie sind beide Mitglieder des Denkers Vereins der Schule. Als Tina nach ihrer Performance beim Benefiz Konzert weint, da sie von der Bühne verscheucht wurde, tröstet Mike sie. Und Tina gratuliert Mike nach seinem Solo Tanz auf der Bühne. 'Born This Way' thumb|left|Mike und Tina küssen sich leidenschaftlichAm Anfang der Episode meint Mike, dass Tina blaue Kontaktlinsen trägt, um ihre eigentliche Augenfarbe, zu verdecken. Als Rachel und Quinn I Feel Pretty/Unpretty''singen, küsst Mike Tina auf die Wange. Tina gesteht sich ihr Problem ein und meint, dass sie perfekt ist, genau, wie sie ist, dafür kriegt sie Mikes Respekt und sie fangen daraufhin an, sich leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Will muss die Beiden auseinander ziehen. 'Das jüngste Gerücht Tina deutet an, dass sie und Mike möglicherweise schon Sex miteinander hatten. Des Weiteren nennt sie ihre Beziehung mit Mike "McTina Cohen-Chang Chang." Rivalen der Krone Tina und Mike gehen zusammen auf den Abschlussball und tanzen und küssen sich. Sie machen auch ihr Abschlussfoto. Als Brittany wild mit Mike tanzt wird Tina eifersüchtig. New York! Als Quinn die "unbeliebten" Mädchen im Glee Club, mit jemanden der diese liebt, aufzählt, ist Tina unter diesen Mädchen. Außerdem ist Brittany, am Ende der Episode, der Ansicht, dass Mike und Tina heiraten werden, und meint, dass sie dabei sein und ihre kleinen asiatischen Babys sehen möchte. Staffel Drei Das Purple-Piano Project thumb|Mike & Tina sitzen zusammenTina und Mike werden zusammen von Jacob interviewt. Er fragt die beiden, wo sie sich beworben hätten, und sagt Tina nirgendwo, weil sie ein Junior ist und Mike ein Senior, doch für diesen hat seine Mutter Pläne. Später spielt Tina das lila Klavier im Flur und Mike scheint einige Tanzschritte dabei zu proben, doch Sue unterbricht beide, indem sie das Klavier demoliert. Beim Mittagessen tanzen und singen die beiden zusammen zu We Got the Beat. Am Ende der Folge sitzen die beiden nebeneinander. Einhornpower Tina und Mike sitzen bei der Probe vom Glee Club nebeneinander. Jedoch wird Mike zum Co-Assistenten von Will bei der tanzübung gemacht und Tina ermutigt Artie doch in der Jury mitzumachen. Dennoch wird nichts großartiges zu ihrer Beziehung in dieser Folge gezeigt. Das Maria-Duell Als Mike an seinem Spind steht, kommt Tina auf ihn zu und fragt ihn, ob er bereit für das Vorsingen für "West Side Story" ist. Er meint, dass er dort nicht hingehen wird, Tina versteht ihn nicht, weil er doch so hart in den vergangenen Tagen an seiner Gesangsstimme gearbeitet hat. Er erklärt ihr, dass er in seinem Chemie Test nur ein "A-" erreicht hat und, dass für seinen Vater eine Enttäuschung ist. thumb|left|Mike umarmt TinaSie versucht ihm Mut zu machen und sagt ihm, er muss zu seinen Träumen stehen und es seiner Familie sagen, doch er argumentiert mit ihren früheren falschen Stottern. Sie gibt sich geschlagen. Als Mike später seinem Tanz Training nachgeht, sieht er in einer Illusion Tina, die ihm klar macht, dass obwohl sie ihn nicht oft reden oder singen hört, sie durch sein tanzen immer weiß, wie er sich fühlt. Er beschließt, dann doch zum Vorsingen zu gehen. Als er später sieht, dass er die Rolle hat, umarmt er Tina voller Freude. Irisch was los Mike tröstet Tina, als diese traurig darüber ist, dass Mercedes die New Directions verlassen hat. Während des Songs Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) flirten die beiden miteinander. Love Side Story Tina erzählt Rachel über ihr erstes Mal mit Mike, weil diese einen Rat darüber braucht, ob sie wirklich bereits dazu ist, mit Finn zu schlafen. Sie erzählt ihr, dass sie es toll fand, weil es unheimlich schön war. Sie hat den Moment völlig genossen, weil sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit an ihre erste große Liebe verloren hat, und wusste, dass es der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, war sie Mike vertraut. Böse Klatsche Als die Schülersprecher ihre Reden halten, sind Mike und Tina zusammen. Als Will über den Mash-Up reden will sitzt Tina auf Mikes Knie, steht dann aber auf, als Will anfängt zu reden. Die Zeit deines Lebens Tina versucht mit Mike über diverse Tanzschulen zu reden, doch er meint, dass er dies aufgeben will und stattdessen doch Arzt wird. Er meint, sein Vater hätte seit dem letzten Vorfall kein Wort mehr mit ihm geredet. thumb|Mike und Tina entdecken Mikes VaterDaraufhin entschließt sich Tina mit Mikes Vater zu reden. Sie besucht Mr. Chang in seinem Büro und versucht ihn dazu zu bringen, sich die DVD von Mikes Auftritt zu "West Side Story" anzusehen, damit er anfängt zu verstehen, wie viel Mike das Tanzen bedeutet. Sie will nicht, dass er dem Wunsch seines Vaters nachgeht und Arzt wird, weil das für ihn den inneren Tod bedeuten würde. Er lehnt es jedoch ab, sich die DVD anzusehen und erklärt ihr, dass selbst wenn ihre Eltern sie lieben und ihre Träume unterstützen, sie ebenfalls ihre Tochter anlügen, weil ihre Zukunft als Performer mit Klischee Rollen verbunden sein wird. Doch Tina gibt ihm zu verstehen, dass es ihr egal ist, was für Rollen sie bekommen wird oder wie viel Klischee sie ertragen muss, solange sie performen kann, denn das bedeutet ihr alles. Bevor sie ihn verlässt, sagt sie ihm noch, dass er dauernd von Würde reden würde und das Mike seine Gabe würdigt. Während des Auftrittes der New Directions bei den Sectionals, taucht Mikes Vater überraschend auf, was Mike und Tina kurz verwirrt. thumb|left|Mike und Tina vertragen sich wiederNach deren Auftritt will Mr. Chang mit Mike als auch Tina reden. Er sagt zu ihm, dass er endlich erkannt hat, was Mike das Tanzen bedeutet und er bedankt sich für Tina, welche ihm dabei geholfen hat dies zu erkennen. Er sagt, dass er und seine Mutter Mike von nun an unterstützen würden und ihm das beste Tanztraining bezahlen werden. Daraufhin umarmt er diesen überglücklich. Er gesteht ihm daraufhin, dass er die Deadline für die Bewerbungen an den Universitäten versäumt hat, doch Tina beruhigt ihn und erzählt ihm, dass sie seine Bewerbungen abgeschickt hat, weil sie geahnt hat, dass Mike sich richtig entscheiden würde. Galaktische Weihnachten Das Paar tanzt zusammen, als Mercedes den Songs All I Want For Christmas Is You singt und verbringen später das Weihnachtsspecial zusammen. Will will Tina singt den Song The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face. Dabei sieht man sie und Mike beim Picknick, wahrscheinlich bei ihrem ersten Date. Sie küssen, umarmen und kuscheln miteinander. Gorilla mit Herz thumb|L-O-V-ESie singen für die Wochenaufgabe von Mr. Schuester den Song L-O-V-E und küssen sich nach dem Song. Danach sind sie auf Sugars Party im Breadstix und tanzen und singen zu Love Shack mit. Im Schatten des Bruders Mike tröstet Tina als diese weint, da Quinn seit ihren Autounfall in einen Rollstuhl sitzt. Als die Glee Kids über denn Seniortag sprechen massiert Mike Tina die Schultern. Als die Glee Kids am Seniortag in einen Freizeitpark fahren sitzten die beiden gemeinsam in der Achterbahn. Saturday Night Glee-ver Als Finn, Kurt und Santana More Than a Woman singen tanzen Tina und Mike gemeinsam, wie einige andere Pärchen. Houston, wir haben ein Problem! Mike und Tina sitzen oder stehen bei jedem Song zusammen. Am Ende aller Kräfte Während Tinas Songzeile in Cell Block Tango tanzt Tina mit Mike. Mike erzählt Blaine das Tina möchte das er was mit seinen Haaren macht und bittet Blaine um Tipps zum stylen mit Gel. Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit thumb|left|Tike beim AbschlussballDie beiden kommen zusammen in den Chorraum und halten Händchen als Rachel ihre Idee zum Anti-Abschlussball verkündet, sieht man das Mike seinen Arm und Tina gelegt hat. Als er ihr etwas zuflüstert kichert sie. Die beiden gehen zum zweiten mal zusammen zum Abschlussball Tina geht an Mikes Arm. Sie sind häufig zu sehen wie sie zusammen Tanzen. Tina sagt ihm kurz vor dem Ende des Balles das sie nicht möchte das es endet und sie sich nicht Verabschieden möchte. Die beiden machen zusammen ein Foto was sehr an 'Titanic' erinnert. Menschliche Requisite thumb|Tike in Tinas TraumTina bekommt einen Wutausbruch, da sie schon wieder kein Solo bekommen hat. Auf den Weg nach draußen, läuft Mike direkt hinterher und sie kommen in einen Streit, da Mike findet, dass sie egoistisch ist. Später sind die beiden in einen SMS-Streit verwickelt. Am Ende ist Mike aber froh darüber, 'dass Tina nun eingesehen hat, dass sie nicht nur ein menschliches Requisit sondern genauso wichtig wie alle anderen für den Gleeclub ist. And the winner is... Als die New Directions sich für die Nationals vorbereiten legt Sam seinen Arm um Tina, was ihm einen missbilligenden Blick von Mike einbringt. Danach legt Mike seinen Arm um Tina. Während Tongue Tied küssen die beiden sich. Mike verpasst Tina eine Sektdusche und danach umarmen sich die beiden. Zukunft voraus thumb|left|Während I'll RememberWährend I'll Remember schauen die beiden sich verliebt an. Später stehen die beiden an Mikes Schließfach und erzählen Santana, dass Mike ein Stipendium in Chicago bekommen hat. Als Mike mit den anderen Absolventen You Get What You Give singt, beugt er sich zu Tina und zieht sie von ihrem Stuhl. Die beiden tanzen kurz miteinander und umarmen sich dann. Während Tina mit den Nichtabgängern In My Life singt, schauen die beiden sich verliebt an und Tina weint ein wenig. Als Mike bei der Abschlusszeremonie aufgerufen wird, um sein Zeugnis abzuholen, umarmen die beiden sich. In einer heraus geschnittenen Szene räumen die beiden Mikes Schließfach aus. Tina fühlt sich unsicher, da sie denkt, Mike würde an seinem College ein Mädchen, das viel schöner ist als sie, kennenlernen, doch Mike versichert ihr, dass ihm die anderen Mädchen sicher nicht auffallen werden, da sie "das allerbeste Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt" ist und die beiden küssen sich Staffel Vier Die neue und die alte Rachel Als Jacob Tina interviewt sagt sie, dass Mike und sie sich in den Sommerferien getrennt haben aber das sie weiterhin Freunde bleiben. Außerdem hat sie ihr Tattoo von "Mike Chang Forever" auf "Make Change Forever" umgeändert. Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht thumb|Mike versucht mit Tina zu redenMike kehrt an die McKinley zurück, um Artie mit dem Schulmusical zu helfen. Finn, Artie, Mercedes und Mike besprechen gemeinsam die Besetzungen für "Grease", wobei Mercedes meint Tina würde eine großaritge Jan abegeben. Da Tina aber nicht im selben Raum wie Mike sein möchte, hat sie nicht für die Rolle vorgesprochen. Mike konfrontiert Tina und erklärt ihr, dass er mit ihr sprechen möchte, seit er hier ist, aber Tina immer wieder wegläuft. Tina erklärt ihm, dass es für sie okay war, Schluss gemacht zu haben, aber Mike auch gerne hätte anrufen oder fragen können, ob es für sie okay ist, dass er hier choreographiert. Mike entschuldigt sich zwar, findet aber, dass sie trotzdem für Grease vorsingen sollte. Er erklärt ihr, dass sie sehr talentiert sei, aber Tina meint nur, dass sie es auch ohne sie schaffen werden. Anschließend sieht sie sich mit den anderen die Besetzungsliste für "Grease" an, wo sie endeckt, dass sie die die Roll der Jan hat. Sie freut sich darüber und lächelt Mike an. Glease thumb|left|Tina und Mike umarmen sichKurz vor dem Ende von Grease spricht Mike Tina hinter der Bühne an. Er meint das sie unglaublich toll als Jan war. Er erklärt ihr außerdem das er die Woche viel nachgedacht habe und thumb|You´re The One That I Wanteinfach schluss zu machen ein Fehler war. Tina erklärt ihm das es leicht möglich wäre, aber sie viel über sich nachgedacht habe, und es ihr so gefällt wie es ist. Sie meint aber auch das sie Mike vermissen würde, weshalb sie meint das sie nochmal darüber reden sollen, woraufhin sich die beiden umarmen. Anschliessend performt sie mit den anderen You're the One That I Want, wo sie inder Traumversion miteinander tanzen. Die Diva in dir Tina überlegt in ihren Voiceover Mike anzufrufen, entscheidet sich aber um, weil Diven nicht ihre Ex-Freunde anrufen. Eine lässt das Lieben Tina und Mike tanzen in We've Got Tonight miteinander. Gutes braucht seine Zeit Mike kehrt mit Mercedes und Kurt zum Glee Club zurück, um den New Directions mit der Choreographie für die Regionals zu helfen. Tina erklärt Mike das sie ihn lieben würde, genauso wie all ihre Ex-(Freunde), aber sie findet diese Neuigkeiten nicht "wundervoll", sondern schockierend, weil ihnen ein Typ das tanzen zeigen muss, was zeigt das "Glee Frauen hasst". Tina zeigt sich später außerdem genervt während Mike und Jakes Performance zu I Wish. Staffel Fünf Liebe, Liebe, Liebe Blaine erwähnt, dass Mike ihre Beziehung beendet hat, weil Tina nicht "genug Asiate" war. Der Quarterback Mike und Artie trösten Tina gemeinsam, die in Make You Feel My Love in Tränen ausbricht. New Directions thumb|Bei der ZeugnisvergabeIn Tinas Traum, der der Fernsehserie "Friends" ähnelt, arbeitet Tina im Spotlight Diner und Mike stößt dazu. Als die anderen ihn fragen, was er hier sucht, sagt er, dass er Tina zurückerobern will. Dies bedeutet, dass Tina in ihrem Unterbewusstsein Mike doch zurück will. Während Be Okay tanzen die beiden miteinander. Als Tinas Name bei der Abschlusszeremonie aufgerufen wird, hält Mike gemeinsam mit einigen anderen die "Queen T 4-Ever" Plakate in die Höhe. Staffel Sechs Eine Hochzeit thumb|left|Tinas HeiratsantragTina verkündet Artie, Blaine und Puck, dass sie Mike einen Heiratsantrag machen möchte, da sie noch immer Kontakt haben und Mike zu daten, ihre beste Zeit war. Des Weiteren ist er nach wie vor ihr bester Freund und kennt sie am Besten. thumb|Mike liebt Tina, lehnt aber abDie beiden treffen sich in der Scheune, als Puck Mike darauf aufmerksam macht, dass Tina heiß aussieht, worauf Mike erwidert, dass sie es immer tut. Während At Last lächeln sich die beiden an und sind später zu sehen, wie sie sich unter vier Augen unterhalten. Tina zieht ihren Heiratsantrag durch und sagt ihm, dass sie ihn liebt. Mike erwidert das, kann sie aber nicht heiraten. Sie sprechen sich aus, küssen sich und gehen zurück zur Hochzeit, wo sie zu Our Day Will Come tanzen. Dreams Come True thumb|left|I LivedDie beiden singen und tanzen zusasmmen mit dem Rest vom Glee-Cast zu I Lived. Songs '''Duette Staffel Zwei *'Sing!' (Duette) Staffel Drei *'L-O-V-E' (Gorilla mit Herz) 'Zusammen gesungen in einer Gruppennummer' Staffel Zwei *'Marry You' (Amor muss verrückt sein) Staffel Drei *'America' (Love Side Story) *'ABC' (Die Zeit deines Lebens) Staffel Fünf *'Seasons of Love' (Der Quarterback) 'Mit dem Paar zusammenhängende Songs' Staffel Zwei *'Getting to Know You' (Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten) *'P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)' (Liebeslied zum Leid) *'My Funny Valentine' (Liebeslied zum Leid) Staffel Drei *'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face' (Will will) *'Cell Block Tango' (Am Ende aller Kräfte) *'You Get What You Give' (Zukunft voraus) *'In My Life' (Zukunft voraus) Staffel Vier *'You're The One That I Want' (Glease) *'We've Got Tonight' (Eine lässt das Lieben) Staffel Sechs *'At Last' (Eine Hochzeit) *'Our Day Will Come' (Eine Hochzeit) Trivia *Sie waren für zwei ganze Staffeln zusammen und sind somit das Teenagerpärchen, das am längsten zusammen war. *Falls das Paar heiraten würde, wäre Tinas Name "Mrs. Tina Cohen-Chang Chang." *Mike scheint mit seinem Erbe verbunden zu sein, während Tina oft versucht das "asiatische" zu ignorieren, was gelegentlich zu Streit zwischen den beiden führt. *Tina zeigt manchmal Unsicherheiten darüber, einen Footballspieler zu daten, auch wenn Mike die Status egal sind. *Beide waren zu Beginn der Serie schüchtern. *Die beiden haben in der zweiten Staffel die meisten Rummachszenen. *Beide sagten, dass sie sich lieben: Mike in Born This Way und Die Zeit deines Lebens, Tina in Liebeslied zum Leid und Love Side Story. *Die beiden sind eins von vier offziellen Glee Club-Paaren, das nicht in der gleichen Stufe ist. Die anderen drei sind Klaine, Samcedes und Kartie. *Die beiden haben die meisten Pärchennamen. *Die beiden sind eins von drei Paaren, über deren Zukunft im Finale der dritten Staffel nicht gesprochen wurde. Die anderen beiden sind Brittana und Samcedes. *Beide lieben es zu tanzen. *Ihre Darsteller, Jenna Ushkowitz und Harry Shum Jr., haben am gleichen Tag Geburtstag. Kategorie:Beziehungen